One Last Wish
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: Harry is living with his adopted father, Remus Lupin, he has a beautiful girlfriend and he is cancer free. What could go wrong? Sequel to He Doesn't Deserve This.
1. I'm Fine, Remus

**A/N: This is a sequel to "He doesn't deserve this." You don't have to read the original but it will make more sense. If you haven't read the original then I would recommend you leave this story and go and read it. But here are a few facts about this story:**

 **Harry had Acute Myeloid Leukemia in his fourth year. He is going into his fifth year now.**

 **Sirius used a spell to transfer Harry's cancer to himself. He is dead.**

 **Harry's cancer has a 6% chance of relapsing.**

 **Harry is living with Remus Lupin.**

 **Harry is dating Hermione Granger.**

 **Arabella Pine has moved to America. She will not make any appearances in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR. I am not making any money from this.**

Ron Weasley was usually a sound sleeper. He never got nightmares. So all of the Weasleys were surprised when they awoke to screaming and crying coming from his room at two o'clock on the warm summer morning.

Mrs. Weasley was awake and hurrying up the stairs before Mr. Weasley was even out of bed. Having seven children, she was used to this routine.

Mrs. Weasley had reached Ron's room to find him silently crying in his sleep. She went over to her youngest son and gently tried to wake him.

"Ron, sweetheart, its ok, you were dreaming, its alright." She whispered in a soothing voice.

This caused Ron to wake up with a start.

"NO! NO! HARRY, HARRY NO! PLEASE! NO!" he screamed as he woke, before he broke down sobbing.

"Shhh, Ron, sweetie, it's alright, Harry is fine. Its ok, baby." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ron close to her. She knew that his dream must have been bad, since he had not let her call him 'baby' since he had turned fifteen.

"I- I saw H- Harry, h-he was d- dying. His c-cancer came b-back!" Ron stuttered, still sobbing into his mum's shoulder.

"Harry is fine, Ron. You saw him just yesterday."

"No, no he was in the hospital! His cancer, it came back! He is dying! Mum, Harry is dying!" Ron said. He was working himself up into quite a state.

"How about I go and floo call Harry? I'll bring him back here and then you can see that he is fine. But I must tell you, Remus won't be happy when I arrive in their living room at two in the morning."

" I don't care. I need to see Harry. I need to know that he is okay." Ron said, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"Alright. Percy, dear, would you go downstairs and make your brother a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked Percy. He nodded and went downstairs. "And the rest of you can go back to bed. You too, Arthur. You have work tomorrow. " She said to Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley, whom had gathered at the door.

Mrs. Weasley hurried to the downstairs living room and went over to the fire. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the green flames, shouting, "Remus Lupin's house."

Remus was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when Mrs. Weasley gave him the fright of his life.

"Bloody hell, Molly. What brings you here at two in the morning?"

"Sorry, but Ron woke up screaming and crying a few minutes ago. He said that Harry was dying. He wanted me to come here and fetch Harry for him, if that's alright with you, of course."

Just as Remus was about to answer, they heard a door open upstairs.

"What's going on?" Harry lazily mumbled, putting his glasses on.

"Harry, dear, Ron's had a nightmare. He woke up screaming and crying."

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Yes, I think he'll be fine, but would you mind coming over for a bit?"

"Of course, but how about he comes here instead? He can spend the night. If that's okay with you, Remus."

"Yes, that's fine with me." Said Remus. He loved having Harry's friends over, since it reminded him of his childhood. The house was never empty since Remus adopted Harry at the beginning of summer.

"I'll floo home and fetch Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait, can I come too? I want to make sure he's okay." Said Harry.

When Harry and Mrs. Weasley arrived at the burrow, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly sipping a cup of tea. He jumped up when he saw Harry and ran over, embracing his best friend in a hug.

"Harry, you were dead, the- the cancer…"

"Ron, Ron look at me." Said Harry, grabbing Ron by the shoulders. Ron made eye contact with Harry. "The cancers gone. And its not coming back. Now, go upstairs and pack an overnight bag."

While Ron was upstairs, Ginny came down to see what was going on.

"Hi, Ginny." Said harry when she came into the kitchen. "Having a nice summer?"

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds, before turning and bolting back upstairs.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"No, not at all, dear. I think she is jealous that you and Hermione are together. How are things with you two anyway?"

"Brilliant." Said Harry. "We've both fancied each other since first or second year. I actually have plans to meet her in Diagon Alley tomorrow. She'll be most exited to see Ron."

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm great. No Evidence of Cancer for nearly a month now."

"Oh, that's just lovely." Mrs. Weasley said. A few seconds later, Ron was back, with a large overnight bag.

"Bloody hell, Ron, how long are you planning on staying?" Harry asked when he saw the size of Ron's bag.

Ron playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Alright then, mum. We'll be off. See you tomorrow evening."

And with that, Harry and Ron stepped into the green flames.

When they stepped out at Remus and Harry's house, Harry went straight towards the armchair and sat down. The floo powder flames had given him a pounding headache. Harry laid his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Ron and Remus exchanged a concerned look.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry, looking up. "its just, ever since the cancer, simple things can still wear me out."

"Go on, then. Upstairs to bed." Said Remus, helping Harry stand up. The two teenagers went upstairs and both collapsed onto Harry's queen-sized bed. They were asleep before they had gotten under the covers.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, rushing over and hugging him. She had been most surprised to see him here. She hadn't seen him since school ended.

"Oh, I'm here too, by the way, in case you didn't notice." Said Harry, pretending to look hurt.

"I know, silly. I only have eyes for you." Hermione said, walking over and giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Should we get our school stuff now, or should we go and look in a few shops first?" asked Ron, shifting his weight between his feet. He always felt awkward whenever Harry and Hermione kissed.

"We should buy our school stuff first, Remus is still here and he can take it home for us so we don't have to carry it around." Said Harry. "Lets go to Madame Malkin's first, I need some new robes."

Within the next hour, the three had visited Madame Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts and Ollivanders. They handed their shopping over to Remus, who apperated back to his house.

"Wish we could apperate." Said Ron "Lets go into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I need some new broom wax."

"You guys go on without me." Said Hermione, who wasn't really in to Quidditch. "I'm going to go buy another book from Flourish and Blotts."

Harry and Ron spent about half an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron bought some new broom wax and Harry picked up his own copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages._

Hermione finally managed to drag them out of their favorite shop, after some complaining from Ron.

"Honestly, you should have seen it! It was beautiful!"

"Ronald, are you _still_ going on about the Firebolt 3000?"

Harry tuned out at this point. He was used to Ron and Hermione constantly arguing. He checked his watch.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late. We should probably get going now. Unless you want to stay for dinner? Rumus gave me some money."

"Sure. Lets go to the Three Broomsticks." Said Hermione, forgetting what she and Ron were squabbling about.

They walked to the Three Broomsticks and were quickly seated. They ordered their food and waited for someone to take their drink orders.

A witch with a notepad soon came over to their table.

"What can I get for you?"

"A butterbeer for me thanks." Said Hermione.

"Me too, please." Said Harry.

The witch nodded and scribbled something on her notepad.

"Anything for you, sir?" she asked, turning to Ron.

A sly grin spread across Ron's face.

"One Wizard Whisky, please."

The witch frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but how old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen." Ron lied.

"Alright." Said the witch, not looking very convinced. "Your food and drinks should arrive soon."

Once the witch was out of earshot, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "You're not allowed to drink Wizard Whisky, Ronald! You're only fifteen, plus that stuff gets you drunk before you have even swallowed your first mouthful."

"Ah, Remus won't mind, will he, Harry?"

"Well, since he was a lot worse then us at our age, he will probably think its funny."

"Thank you, Harry." Said Ron, looking smug.

Harry saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and quickly got up to sit next to her. She happily accepted his kiss. 

"Mmm, your lips are so soft, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"What a great dinner, don't you think, Harry?" A very drunk Ron asked, nearly falling over after standing from his chair.

Hermione tried to stop herself from giggling. Ron had been acting like this since their drinks had arrived. It had cracked her up every time without fail.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione.

"Mum? That you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get him home and into bed so he can sober up. He'll have a terrible hangover tomorrow."

"Ah, don't worry about tomorrow. Live life in the now! Love life!" Said Ron, stepping into the fireplace, bonking his head.

"I'll see you either tomorrow or on Monday. I love you." Said Harry.

"Aw, I love you too, man!" Said Ron, jumping out of the fireplace and hugging Harry, very tightly.

"Not you, you numpty." He said, giving Hermione a kiss. "I better get him home. Bye."

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Honey, I'm home!"

Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"Shhh, Ron, its three in the morning. Let's go upstairs and get you into bed."

The next morning, Harry woke with a pounding headache. He was about to go back to sleep, but Ron saw that he was awake. Now that Ron knew he was awake, he'd never get to go back to sleep. Sighing, he got out of bed and dragged himself to the downstairs kitchen, Ron close behind him. They both collapsed onto chairs and laid their heads on the table.

"Hangovers, boys?" asked Remus when he came in for a cup of coffee.

Ron lifted his heavy head. "No, just me. Harry's the smart one. He only had one butterbeer. Bloody hell, three glasses of Wizard Whisky! What the bloody hell was I thinking? I am never bloody drinking again."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I lost the taste for Wizard Whisky when I was fifteen. I'll make you two some coffee."

Remus placed a big mug of coffee in front of Harry.

"Here you are, Harry."

Harry groaned.

"Harry, are you alright? Ron said you only had one butterbeer."

Harry turned his head to Remus and whispered, "Headache."

Remus frowned and put his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You do have a slight fever."

Ron looked up.

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he let his head fall onto the table again.

Remus and Ron shared a worried glance.

"I should head home. Mum will be wanting me to pack for Hogwarts. Only one week til school starts."

"I'll come with you. Nothing much I need to do here anyway."

"Are you sure, Harry? You have a temperature." Remus asked.

"I'm fine, Remus."

To prove his point, Harry stood up. This was a bad idea, since he suddenly felt lightheaded. He fainted and fell to the ground, before Remus or Ron could catch him.

 **Hi guys!**

 **If you want to read the rest of this story, the title is ' One Last Wish.'**


	2. A Surprise

Remus quickly turned around and swore loudly.

"Ron, can you help me bring him to the couch?"

Ron quickly supported Harry's head while Remus gently lifted him. They lay Harry down on the couch.

Remus felt Harry's forehead again.

"It's gone up. He's on fire! Ron, could you go and get a damp cloth from the bathroom?"

Ron complied, while Remus went to the kitchen to fetch a thermometer.

When Remus returned, he found Ron gently bathing Harry's face with a cloth. He couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. He remembered he had done the same to James when he had Dragon Pox. The smile quickly faded as he heard his cub groan in pain.

Remus hurried over to Harry and gently put the thermometer in his mouth. He took it out and frowned.

"39.8. That's way too high. I'm taking him to St Mungo's."

He tried to wake Harry.

"Harry, wake up. I'm taking you to the doctor. You need to stand up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You fainted, mate." Said Ron, passing him his glasses.

"Harry, can you go upstairs and get dressed? I want to take you to St Mungo's." Said Remus.

"Do I have to? I think I've seen enough of that place in the past few weeks."

"Now." Said Remus, gently but sternly. Harry trudged upstairs, Ron close behind him, in case he passed out again.

Harry slowly pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a pair of sneakers. Ron dressed as well and packed his bag. The two went downstairs, Harry slightly leaning on Ron for support.

"Bye Harry. Feel better. Thanks for having me, Remus." Said Ron, stepping into the fireplace.

"Anytime, Ron."

Ron took a handful of floo powder and dropped it, shouting, "The Burrow." And was gone.

"Ready to go?" said Remus. Harry shrugged.

"Can we use floo powder? I don't feel well enough to Apperate with you." Harry said, weakly.

"Of course, cub." Said Remus, leading Harry into the fireplace.

….HP…..

"Well, it seems Harry just has the flu. The cancer has made his immune system weak, so he can easily catch illnesses. Nothing much to worry about. I'll prescribe some pills for his fever, then absolute bed rest for about a week or so. If he gets any worse, bring him straight back." Said the doctor, writing something down on his notepad.

"Thank you very much." Said Remus, taking the prescription from the doctor. "I'll pop to the chemist later."

Harry and Remus flooed back home.

"You heard the doctor, Harry. Up to bed."

Harry slowly dragged himself up the stairs. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Not too much sooner, Remus came in.

"Will you be alright here alone for a few minutes while I pop out to go and fetch your pills?" Harry nodded and fell asleep.

Not too long after, Remus was shaking him awake.

"Harry, you need to take your pills. Also, Hermione's here to see you."

Exited to see his girlfriend, Harry obediently swallowed the pills that Remus held out for him. He also accepted the Headache Potion and the Pepper-Up Potion.

He picked up the comb on his bedside table and ran it through his hair. He also sprayed on a few squirts of cologne.

"Typical Potter. Always has to look his best for his girl, even when he's sick." Remus said, laughing. Harry poked his tongue out at him.

" I'll leave you and Hermione alone." Said Remus, stepping out of the room. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Hermione burst in.

"Harry! I've been so worried! I thought the cancer came back!" She said, hugging him.

"It's just the flu. I'll be fine in a week or so."

Hermione spent the day with Harry, helping him finish his summer homework. They started to study for their OWLs.

By Sunday, Harry was feeling much better. The next day, however, Remus woke him at 8, instead of letting him sleep in.

"Come on, Harry, up you get. We need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why can't you just go without me?" Harry complained, rolling over.

"Because I also need to take you to St Mungo's. Remember, the cancer has a 6% chance of coming back. The doctors told me to bring you back for a scan every month."

Groaning, Harry forced himself out of bed. He slowly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Do you feel like some breakfast, pup?" Remus asked when Harry slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. He shook his head.

"Well, you'll have to eat something before tonight."

"Why?"

"Don't you know what day it is, Harry?"

"Um, Monday?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Its July 31st, which means you are fifteen. Happy Birthday, cub!"

"Oh, thanks. I forgot it was my birthday. To tell you the truth, last year, I never thought I'd make it to fifteen."

"That's why we're having a party for you tonight. But we need to go to St Mungo's first, and then I have a surprise for you in Diagon Alley."

Harry and Remus apperated to St Mungo's and were taken through to the oncology unit. Harry was too familiar with this part of the hospital.

"He's doing fine. I can't see any traces of cancer, though he does have a slight fever, but as you said, he's still getting over an illness, so it's nothing to worry about. I'll see you next month." Said Dr. Williams, Harry's cancer doctor.

Remus and Harry left St Mungo's and went into The Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer.

They paid and left. Remus turned to Harry.

"Are you ready for your birthday surprise?" Harry nodded his head, exited.

Remus led Harry through Diagon Alley, until they reached Gringotts.

Harry looked confused. Remus smiled. "You'll see, pup."

They made their way to the front desk. "I'm here to sign some papers." Remus said to Griphook, the goblin.

"Ah, Remus. I was wondering when I'd see you. Here." He said, handing over some paperwork.

"Remus, what's this about?"

Remus smiled and signed the papers. He then handed them to Harry, who read the headline and gasped.

"Adoption papers! You're adopting me!" Harry said, tears of joy escaping his eyes.

"Yes. I love you like a son. And, before he died, I promised Sirius I'd look after you. This is the right thing to do."

Harry was sobbing with joy now. For once in his life, he had a family. Harry dropped the papers and hugged Remus.

"Steady there, pup." Said Remus, chuckling. Harry released his grip.

"Sorry, Dad." Said Harry, smiling.

Remus froze. He felt tears come to his eyes. "Dad?" He choked out.

Harry laughed and picked up the papers. He handed them to Griphook.

"Congratulations. You are now Harry Potter-Lupin."

 **Hi guys,**

 **Please review. I love getting feedback.**

 **I will try and update soon.**

 **Love ya!**


	3. A Bad Birthday

Harry and Remus spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. At five thirty, they decided to head home. Harry held his new father's hand as they apperated home.

"Why don't you go upstairs and shower, Harry? Everyone will be arriving soon." Said Remus.

Harry went upstairs and got in the shower. He walked back to his room and got dressed. He suddenly felt lightheaded.

' _Remus won't mind if I lie down for a bit.'_ Harry thought to himself. ' _Only five minutes.'_ He told himself, lying down on top of his covers.

…

Remus had just finished tying some balloons to the fireplace when he started to wonder where Harry was. He made his way upstairs to check on his pup.

"Harry, are you dressed? Can I come in?" Remus pushed the door open when he didn't get an answer.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked, walking over to Harry's bedside. He noticed that the boy was ghastly pale.

Remus tried to shake Harry awake. Harry only groaned and rolled over onto his side. Remus felt Harry's forehead.

"Harry, wake up, I need to take your temperature."1 Harry slowly sat up.

"What is it?"

"I think your flu has come back. You're burning up. Let me take your temperature."

Fifteen minutes later, the Weasleys were arriving just as Lupin came downstairs.

"Hello, how lovely to see you all again. A bit of bad news. Harry's not feeling so well again. He's sleeping upstairs at the moment, but he'll come down for dinner." Said Remus, greeting the red haired family.

"Oh, the poor dear. Does he have a fever?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"38.7."

"Do you have any potions to give him?" Remus shook his head.

"I'll apperate home and grab some." Said Mrs. Weasley before disappearing.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley reappeared, with several potion bottles.

…..

Harry opened his eyes a crack as he heard his bedroom door open.

"Hello, sweetheart. It's Molly. Can you drink these potions for me please?"

Mrs. Weasley helped Harry sit up and sat behind him so he could lean on her. He slowly drank the three potions.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Um, what were those?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.

"That was a Headache Potion, Fever Reducer and Pepper-Up Potion."

"Oh. Ok. Is Hermione here yet?" Harry asked, missing his girlfriend.

"No, not yet, sweetie. Do you feel like seeing Ron? He's been worried about you."

"Yeah, I really want to see him. I haven't seen him since I got sick."

Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs. A few minutes later, Ron came in.

"Hey, mate. How are you?"

"Alright. Did, you hear, Remus adopted me!"

"No way! I'm so happy for you, mate. That's brilliant."

"Who's coming tonight?"

"Me, mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dobby and Winky. You must be feeling pretty bad to want to miss your own party."

"I'll come down for dinner. I'm just really tired and kind of lightheaded. But the potions helped a lot. I don't really know what's wrong with me. The flu couldn't have lasted more then a week, could it? Come to think of it, these are the same symptoms as when I had cancer. But, it couldn't be cancer, could it? I mean, it would have showed up when they tested me today, right?"

Ron looked down. "Well, my uncle Eddie once had cancer, but it didn't show up until, well, until it had taken over half of his body. But, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a faulty machine, right?"

"Right."

Hermione suddenly came rushing in and hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back, a little surprised.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. Just not feeling great again."

"Right. Sorry. I'm just worried that your cancer will come back. Well, Remus said it's time for dinner, but you don't have to come if you don't feel like it."

"Well, I'm not at all hungry, but everyone is here for me. I'll come down."

Harry, Ron and Hermione went downstairs, where Harry was soon attacked by everyone, trying to see if he was ok.

Once they had settled down at the table for dinner, Mrs. Weasley came in with a large roast chicken, Harry's favorite dinner.

Remus handed Harry a plate. It was piled, with chicken, Yorkshire puddings, mashed potato with gravy and carrots. Harry gulped.

"Remus, I don't think I can eat all of this."

Remus patted his thigh. "Just eat as much as you can. Stop if you don't feel good, pup."

Harry slowly picked up his fork. He nibbled on a bit of chicken, and eventually got through it. He then picked up his spoon, and had a few mouthfuls of potato. He felt his stomach lurch and he dropped his spoon.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he jumped up and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Oh dear." Said Mrs. Weasley when they heard reaching sounds.

Remus stood up and hurried to the bathroom. He found Harry lying on the floor.

Kneeling down beside Harry, Remus asked, "Are you ok, cub?"

Harry shook his head.

"Feel like going back to bed?"

Harry nodded and tried to stand up. He found that his legs couldn't take his weight at the moment and would have fallen over if Remus hadn't caught him.

Remus picked him up, flushed the toilet and carried Harry back upstairs. Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment as they passed the living room, and all of his friends.

Remus started towards Harry's Room, but then turned and went into his room instead. He gently laid his new son on the bed and tucked him in.

"Feel better, Harry. I'm sure this will pass soon."

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Days of Summer

Harry spent the rest of the week in bed. Hermione and Ron often came over to keep him company while he recovered.

"Come on, Harry. You've hardly eaten anything all week." Said Hermione, trying to feed Harry soup. Harry just shook his head and laid down .

"It's no good trying to force him to eat, Mione. He'll only vomit it up. Remember yesterday?" Said Ron.

"You're only touchy because you're the one who got thrown up on."

Ron scowled at her as he remembered when he had forced Harry to eat a sandwich yesterday and Harry had brought it back up all over Ron's lap.

"Well, I'm staying well out of the way of Harry's mouth today." Said Ron.

When he received no answer, Ron looked down and saw that Harry had fallen asleep.

Hermione and Ron quietly got up and left the room, turning the light off.

"I'm really worried about Harry, Ron. He's been sick for so long. Maybe it's not just the flu. Do you think his cancer has come back! Oh my gosh, what if it has!" Hermione wailed. Ron grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"If it was cancer, the healers would have picked it up by now. Harry's just really not well. He'll be back to the annoying little asshole we all know and love in a couple of days."

He was right. A few days later, Harry was feeling much better. He spent the rest of his summer holiday lounging around the house and finishing his summer homework. Towards the end of August, Harry started to pack his trunk for school.

"Ah, Harry, there you are" said Remus as he came into Harry's room to find him folding his robes and packing them into his trunk. "You go back to school in two weeks, but I will be going away for work tomorrow, so you're going to stay at the Weasleys. Hermione will be there too."

"Okay, cool. I'm nearly finished packing."

The next day, just after dinner, Harry and Remus Apperated over to the Weasleys. Harry was soon swarmed by his second family.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Harry." Said Remus before Apperating.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Said Fred, holding up a DVD called 'You Can't Hide.'

"It's supposed to be the scariest movie of the year." Said George.

"Well, we'll be the judge of that." Said Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend and Alicia Spinnet, George's girlfriend, gathered around the Weasleys small TV. Hermione cuddled up next to Harry. Harry smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

The next two hours were filled with screaming, mainly from the girls, and laughing, mainly from the twins. When the movie finally ended, the girls went up to Ginny's room while the boys went to Ron's room.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?" said Fred, plonking down on Ron's bed.

"Probably us." Said George. "Someone should go eavesdrop."

"I'll go!" Said Ron.

Two minutes later, Ron was standing outside Ginny's room with his ear pressed against the door.

"George is just amazing! He has such a hot body." Came Alicia's voice.

"And Fred is so funny and cute! Before we started dating, I used to pretend I didn't understand Charms just so he'd help me! Well, not that his answers were correct, but it was so cute how he tried his best to help me." Angelina said.

"I still can't believe you two are dating my brothers." Came Ginny's voice. "At least Hermione has some taste. Harry is gorgeous."

"Well, I'll admit, Harry is cute, Hermione, but you'll just have to face it. Weasley boys have way cuter bums!" Said Alicia.

Ron's jaw dropped and Ginny shrieked "OH SICK! OH NO THAT IS JUST WRONG! EWW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

Alicia, Angelina and Hermione were laughing hysterically.

"Wait, Ginny, come back! I was only joking…well, kind of. No, wait, come back!"

Ginny flung open the door declaring that she was going to be sick and caught Ron like a deer in headlights. The two siblings stared at each other with their mouths wide open. The other girls had stopped laughing and their joy was replaced with shock and anger.

Ginny grabbed Ron by the ear and pulled him into her room, slamming the door behind her. She pushed him down onto her bed.

"So, about those Weasley boy's bums, hey" Ron joked, laughing nervously.

"How long were you out there!" Ginny bellowed at him.

"Uh, a couple of seconds?" Ron lied, and flinched when Ginny gave him a death stare that only a female Weasley could master. "Please don't hurt me." He squeaked.

"You will never repeat to anyone what you heard tonight! Understood?" Said Alicia, in a tone so alike to Mrs. Weasley's that it made Ron cower slightly.

"Yes ma'am."

"But, of course, he can't go unpunished, can he girls?" Said Ginny, turning to her dresser. She pulled a small, silver tube of lipstick from her makeup bag. The four girls grinned evilly as the blood drained from Ron's face.

…

"What happened to you?" George asked Ron when he came back. His face was covered in lipstick drawings.

"I got caught. Those girls are scary! All I can say is good luck to you three." Ron said before going to the bathroom to wash his face.

…..

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night. At first, he didn't know what had roused him, but then, seconds later, he was hit by a wave of nausea. Harry pressed his hand firmly to his mouth and ran out of Ron's room, trying not to wake him. Harry bolted down the stairs, wondering why Ron had to have his room on the top floor. He finally reached the downstairs bathroom, where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Harry debated weather to go back to bed or go and tell Mrs. Weasley that he wasn't feeling well. He was just about to get up and go back to bed when Mrs. Weasley came into the bathroom.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"No. I don't really feel well. How did you find me?"

"I can always sense when one of my children needs me, biological or not."

Mrs. Weasley reached over and flushed the toilet. "Do you want to go and lay on the couch?" she asked. Harry nodded and got to his feet, only to sway dangerously and had to suddenly grab Mrs. Weasley's shoulder to keep him from falling over. "Sorry." He mumbled as the two made their way to the lounge room.

"I'm just going to get a few things for you, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, helping Harry sit down on the couch. Harry vaguely nodded, starting to drift off again.

It felt like Harry had only just closed his eyes when Mrs. Weasley was shaking him awake again. She helped Harry lie down on the couch and draped a blanket over him. She handed him a potion vial and helped him drink the pink potion.

"Eugh, what was that?" said Harry, pulling a face.

"A Stomach Soother. Sorry, love. I know they don't taste very good. Is your stomach feeling any better?"

"No, I think I'm going to be sick again." Said Harry, trying to swallow the bile that was rising in the back of his throat. Mrs. Weasley handed him a bucket that she had gotten, just in case. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"No good trying to hold it in, dear. Let it come out. Don't worry." She whispered. Harry's stomach lurched again and he threw up the Stomach Soother into the bucket.

Mrs. Weasley wiped his mouth when he was finished. "Well, I'm afraid you'll just have to tough it out, honey." She said, sitting on the couch next to Harry. "Do you want to try and sleep?" Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry's head into her lap and gently stroked his face, like she used to do to her children when they were sick. She lent down and kissed his forehead, missing his scar by an inch.

Despite feeling ill, Harry slept through the night, other then waking up once more to vomit.

…

When Ron woke the next morning, he was puzzled as to why Harry was not in the camp bed next to his. He knew that Harry wasn't an early riser and liked to sleep in. His first thought was that Harry had snuck into Ginny's room to sleep with Hermione, but forgot that when he remembered how scary Hermione was last night. Ron decided to venture downstairs to find Harry.

When he came into the lounge room, he found Harry asleep with his head on his mum's lap. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her book.

"Good morning, dear." She whispered. "Harry's not feeling so well. I'm going to take him upstairs to your room."

Mrs. Weasley gently shook Harry awake. Harry groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. Harry opened his mouth to reply but instead he threw up on Mrs. Weasley's lap.

"Sorry." Said Harry, trembling and close to tears.

"Don't worry about it, love. It wasn't your fault." Said Mrs. Weasley, banishing the mess away with her wand. "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a bit?"

Ron helped Harry slowly climb the stairs to his room. He helped Harry lay down and adjusted the covers for him. By the time he was finished, Harry was already fast asleep.

Strangely, the next day, Harry felt fine, as if he had never been sick a day in his life. At first, Mrs. Weasley was skeptical about Harry playing Quidditch with his friends, but she gave in when Harry gave her his puppy dog eyes and trembling lip.

So, after breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny went outside for a game of Quidditch.

"I'll just sit and watch." Said Hermione, who didn't own a broom.

"Don't be silly. We can take turns on mine." Said Harry.

"Aw, that's so sweet. But are you sure? Isn't your Firebolt your most prized possession?"

Harry smiled at her. "You're my most prized possession." He said, kissing her.

"Hey, if you two are done, we'd like to start the game!" Yelled Fred.

Chuckling, Harry handed Hermione his broom. "You go first."

Five minutes later, however, Hermione was flying towards one of the hoops to score when she was hit in the head by a Bludger. She came crashing down and hit the ground hard. The impact had caused Harry's Firebolt to snap in two.

"Oh my gosh! Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I'll buy you another one, I promise. Oh, Merlin, why did I do that!" Said Hermione, sobbing. Harry rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Shh, shh, its ok, love. I don't care. What's more important? The love of my life, or a flying stick?"

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Said George.

"It's ok. It's not that bad anyway."

"Hermione, it's bleeding. You should walk back up to the house and get mum to fix it." Said Ginny, observing Hermione's wound.

"I'll come with you. You guys can keep playing." Said Harry, pulling Hermione to her feet. But the minute she let go of Harry's hand, she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I just got really dizzy. I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you." Said Harry, picking Hermione up bridal- style.

"Harry, I really am sorry about your broom. I'll buy you another one." Said Hermione, once they were half way back to the Burrow.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's just a silly broom. It was nothing compared to you."

"You always know exactly what to say."

Once they were back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley performed a few healing spells on Hermione before insisting she lay down on the couch. Harry sat next to her, with her head in his lap. Harry played with her hair, just the way she liked it.

…...

The next week went by uneventfully. However, the morning before they went back to Hogwarts, Harry discovered a large, purple bruise on his lower back while he was drying off after his shower. Brushing it off as nothing, he trudged downstairs for breakfast and sat next to Ron. He hadn't noticed before, but he was feeling a little nauseous. The smell of food was making his stomach churn. Harry had to swallow hard as a plate piled with bacon, eggs, beans and toast was put in front of him. He smiled meekly and took a few small bites of egg. He tried to make it look like he was eating by pushing his food around on his plate. Mrs. Weasley, however, was not fooled.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking a little hurt.

Harry felt guilty. "It's not that I don't like it, Mrs. Weasley, it's just that I'm not feeling well."

Mrs. Weasley was next to him instantly, feeling his forehead for a fever. "You're a little warm. Why don't you go back upstairs to bed?"

Harry wanted to protest, but nodded his head as his stomach took another dangerous lurch. He went back upstairs to Ron's room and collapsed on the portable bed next to Ron's.

…..

Two hours later, Ron crept into his room to get his textbook so he could start his Charms essay. He heard someone behind him and saw Ginny standing at the door. She silently laughed and pointed at Harry. Ron smiled and tiptoed over to Harry. He was asleep with his mouth open and his glasses askew on his face. Ron decided that his best friend had been asleep for long enough and shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Ron said, smiling. His smile faded as Harry remained still. Ron put his hand on Harry's forehead, and then laid his head on Harry's chest. Ron panicked.

"GINNY! GO GET MUM! QUICK! HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

 **Hey guys. I know, cliffhanger (evil laugh) but don't worry, I will update soon.**


	5. The Beauty We Cannot See

**Hey guys, I know, I'm terrible. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Feel free to hunt me down and slap me. I've had exams and a huge case of writers block. Some readers have asked if I have a plot for this story, well, rest assured, I have the whole story carefully planned out. Siriusly, you should see my FanFiction journal. Anyway, onwards! I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens next (sorry about the cliffhanger)**

"HARRY!"Ron screamed, shaking his best friend's shoulders. Harry woke with a sharp intake of air.

"W-What happened?"

"You stopped breathing! You weren't breathing! Goddammit, Harry, you scared the shit out of me."

Harry sat up and started coughing. Ron handed him a glass of water when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran in.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

"It's a little hard to breathe… but I'm okay!" Harry added when he saw Mrs. Weasley pale. Molly felt his forehead.

"You're feverish. That's it. I'm taking you to St Mungo's."

"You-you really d-don't have to." Harry stuttered. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. Get dressed, downstairs, five minutes. Ron, stay and help him." Mrs. Weasley ordered before promptly turning and strutting down the stairs.

Five minutes later, an argument had broken out in the living room.

"That's not fair!"

"I want to come!"

"Harry's as good as a brother to me!"

"If you're going, I'm going!"

"ENOUGH!"

The Weasley children stopped their arguing at Molly's outburst.

Molly took a deep breath and calmly said; "Harry is quite ill. I am taking him to the hospital to find out what is going on with his health. Hermione may come because she is Harry's girlfriend. Ron may come because he is Harry's best friend, and knows quite a bit about the cancer that Harry had, which could come useful to the healers. End of discussion. Percy, you're in charge. And I want that garden de-gnomed by the time I get home."

The children all groaned (except for Percy, who rather enjoyed being in charge) and grumpily trudged outside to face the gnomes.

"Now, Ron. Floo to St Mungo's first so you can help Harry out. Hermione and I will follow."

Ron nodded and flooed to the wizarding hospital. No sooner had he dusted the green ash off his jeans, Harry came tumbling out after him. Ron managed to catch him before he face planted. Ron noticed that Harry looked both pale and green at the same time.

"Let's find somewhere to sit you down, alright, mate?"

Harry, who didn't trust himself to open his mouth, swallowed thickly and nodded.

Ron had just settled Harry into a plastic grey chair when Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the green flames.

No sooner then five minutes after checking in, "Potter, Harry?" was called. Harry slowly stood up, holding onto both Ron and Hermione for support. They ignored the stares from the wizards in the waiting room and followed the medi-witch through to the emergency room, where Harry was laid on a bed.

"Hi Harry." Said a cheerful healer. She had long, blonde hair with curly tips, tied back into a neat ponytail. "I'm Healer DiMaggio, but you can call me Jackie. So, I hear you've been passing out, vomiting and running a high temperature, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Brilliant. We want to do some blood tests to find out what's going on. Right, now I'm just going to put some Emla cream on your hand. It will numb your skin so you don't feel a thing."

Jackie put some white cream on his left hand and put a clear bandage over it.

"Now we just have to wait an hour for it to work. While we're waiting, I'm going to do a few other tests. Are you alright with me pricking your finger to test for Diabetes?"

Harry nodded and held out his right hand. Jackie chose his ring finger and pricked it just enough to pierce a vein. She collected a drop of his blood and put it in some sort of weird muggle device.

"Well, your blood sugar is normal, so it's not Diabetes. I think I'll send you down for some Bone Marrow tests." Said Jackie.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind me asking a quick question?" Said Hermione.

"Of course. Shoot." Said Jackie.

"Well, I can't help noticing that the hospital seems to be using muggle treating methods?"

"Ah, yes. We find that while magic is quicker and easier, the results can be disastrous if healing spells aren't properly performed. Unless the patient insists on being treated magically, we prefer to use muggle treatments." Explained Jackie.

"Fascinating. I'll have to look into it."

"Sorry about her." Said Ron, "She's a bit of a book nerd."

"Ah, don't worry." Jackie said to Hermione, who was glaring at Ron. "I was the exact same at your age. Madam Pomfrey used to ban me from the hospital wing unless I was dying, since I used to pester her so often. I'll be back in ten minutes to take you for your Bone Marrow Biopsy, Harry."

No sooner had Jackie left, the curtains around Harry's bed were hurriedly ripped open. In came a distressed looking Remus.

"Harry! Are you okay, pup? The hospital just Flooed me."

"I'm okay." Said Harry, ignoring Ron's comment of 'Liar.'

….

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was in a surgery room, sitting on a bed with Remus and Hermione in chairs on either side of him.

"Remus, I'm scared." Harry whispered.

"Of what, Pup?"

Harry whispered something inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Needles." Said Harry, barely raising his voice and looking at the floor, ashamed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Pup."

"Yeah, but you'd think, since I've had so many needles, they wouldn't matter to me anymore."

"Well, I've been transforming for countless years, and even now, years after being bitten, the thought of the full moon still terrifies me." Said Remus, taking Harry's hand.

Harry jumped when the door swung open. A kind looking mediwitch came in and gave him a hospital gown to change into. When Harry had changed, she instructed him to lie on his side, facing Hermione. Remus moved his chair next to Hermione's so he could help comfort Harry, who was now trembling.

"Harry, I'm just going to give you a small needle in your back to numb the area, alright, hon?"

Harry, too afraid to talk, nodded his head and grabbed Hermione's hand.

The mediwitch undid his gown and swiftly jabbed the needle in and pulled it out before Harry even had time to yelp. He felt the effects slowly start to numb his back.

"The healer will be with you in five minutes." Said the mediwitch with a smile before leaving.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can- can you tell me something?"

"Tell you what?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Tell me something good."

"Something good?"

"Yeah. Anything, a happy memory or something."

"Well…..when I was about five or six, I went out for dinner with mum and dad and some of their important work clients, and mum told me to be on my best behavior, so I was trying to act posh, and I was still learning how to read, and the writing on the menu was rather small, but all the meals had pictures next to them, so when mum asked what I wanted, I said in a fancy voice; 'Well, I do fancy the pasta with the green gravy.'"

Harry laughed. "It was Pesto sauce, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I had never had Pesto sauce before, so I was very confused as to why everyone was laughing at me."

"I bet you were such a cute kid."

Before Hermione could answer, though, a Healer came in, pulling a pair of gloves on. Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he paled. Noticing this, Hermione rubbed his arm in attempt to comfort him.

"Hi, Harry. I'm the Healer who will be taking your bone marrow." Said the Healer. He was tall with blond hair and blue-green eyes. His smile somehow relaxed Harry.

"So, Harry, have you ever had a Bone Marrow Biopsy before?" he asked.

"No, but I've seen heaps of Grey's Anatomy and 24 Hours in Emergency." said Harry, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Alright, can you roll over onto your stomach, please?"

Harry obliged and felt the Healer undo the back of his gown. He grabbed Remus and Hermione's hands, both of which squeezed his reassuringly.

Harry felt the cold sting of antiseptic being rubbed on his back.

"Ok, Harry, the needle the mediwitch gave you to numb your back should have worked by now, but you will still feel the needle, just not so much. Now, when you're ready, I want you to take a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out."

Harry, feeling nauseous, nodded and took a deep breath in. As he slowly let it out, he felt the needle pierce his skin and jab into his spine. Harry let out a squeal of pain and gripped Hermione and Remus's hands more tightly with more strength then he knew he had.

Harry's head was swimming. Distantly, he could hear comforting words from Hermione, Remus and the Healer, though it didn't make any difference. It was only when he felt faint that the needle was finally removed, leaving a dull ache in his lower back.

"Stay in that position, Harry and we'll bandage you up."

Harry numbly nodded, but pushed Hermione away when she tried to hug him.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" said Hermione worriedly.

"No, it's just I'm-"

Harry couldn't even finish the sentence before he was violently sick all over the table and floor, and, hard as he tried not to, Hermione's shoes.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled as a mediwitch came in to clean the mess.

"It's not your fault." Said Hermione, planting kisses in his hair.

"Believe it or not, Harry, you're not the first to throw up during a bone marrow biopsy and I doubt you'll be the last." Said the Healer.

Harry numbly nodded and dropped his head back onto the now clean table.

After a few minutes, the Healer asked if Harry could sit up so he could put a bandage on. Harry obliged, and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder when she sat next to him.

"Hermione, I don't feel well. I want to go to sleep." Harry whined. The pain medicine was making him drowsy.

Hermione kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. "Not too long now, sweetie. You can go to sleep soon, I promise."

After being bandaged and helped into a wheelchair, Harry was taken into a small room. The room had two beds in it, with a sleeping girl in the one next to the window.

Jackie was already waiting for him by the other bed. After she'd helped him into the bed, Jackie pulled away the plastic bandages on Harry's hands and wiped the Emla cream away, Jackie pushed a small needle with a tube in it into one of the veins in Harry's right hand. Harry watched as the witch extracted blood from his hand, a procedure that he had already sat through many times before.

"Right, Harry, you can go to sleep now, we'll get you the test results sometime tomorrow." Said Jackie, smiling and closing the curtains around his bed.

"Hermione, what time is it?"

"Just gone half seven. Why? You ok?"

"You need to go home and have dinner. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Hermione sighed and leaned over to kiss Harry.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go on. Go home and eat. Love you." Said Harry, blowing Hermione a kiss as she left.

"I'll be right back, Harry. Don't go to sleep yet, I need to talk to you." Said Remus.

Remus stepped outside the corridor and walked with Hermione to the waiting room, where he proceeded to inform Ron and Mrs. Weasley what had happened within the last hour.

"Wait, they shoved a needle into his _spine_?" Said Ron, looking horrified.

"He will be alright though, won't he?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, Molly. You can come back tomorrow, bring the family, I'm sure Harry will want to see them." Said Remus.

After he had seen them off, Remus walked back to Harry's room.

"So, Harry, how are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you, but I really need this job, no one else will hire a werewolf." Said Remus, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake the girl in the next bed.

"I'm alright. Except for these headaches, and my lungs hurt like crazy." Harry said, trying not to wince as he spoke. Swallowing thickly, he said; "Could you please ask a medi-witch if I can have some more painkillers?"

"Sure, buddy." Said Remus, patting Harry's knee affectionately and giving him a sympathetic look. It broke his heart to see his adopted son in pain, and god, his eyes, the emerald orbs looked just like Lily's, and he felt stabs of pain as he saw Harry's brilliant green eyes fill with tears of pain.

Remus half-walked, half-ran to the front desk and asked to speak with a medi-witch.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" asked a young looking witch (who had an 'intern' badge on).

"Hi, my name is Remus Lupin, I'm here with my adopted son, Harry Potter on floor 3, ward C, room 14. He is in a lot of pain, so much that he's crying, and I know from experience that he has a pretty high pain tolerance. Is there anything you can do for him?"

The witch turned and flicked through a couple of files in a drawer before pulling one out.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, to which Remus nodded.

"It says here that he had a bone marrow biopsy earlier this evening, correct?" Remus nodded again. "Well, I'm sorry, sir, but patients are usually in quite a lot of pain for six to twelve hours after a bone marrow biopsy. We've given him Pain-Reliving potions. But I'm afraid that's all we can do for now."

"No, you have to do something, he's crying, he's a fifteen year old boy and he's crying because of how much pain he's in. This is a friggin hospital, there must be something you can do for him."

The intern, looking slightly frightened, nodded and said; "I'll go get Harry's medi-witch, Jackie."

Remus nodded and went to sit on a plastic chair.

"Hi, you're Harry's godfather or something, right?" Jackie asked, approaching Remus less then a minute later.

"Close. Adoptive father."

"Oh, well, is everything okay?"

"Ah, not really. Harry seems to be in quite a lot of pain, to the point where he's crying, is there anything you can do for him?"

Jackie bit her bottom lip and replied; "We could try and give him a strong Pain-Reliever mixed with a Dreamless Sleep and a Stomach Soother, so he can at least get to sleep."

"Yes, thank you, that would be very helpful."

"Right, then, if you'll come with me then, sir."

"Please, Remus." Said Remus, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Remus Lupin."

"Jackie DiMaggio."

Jackie and Remus went to Harry's room; with a quick stop to one of St Mungo's many potions supply room.

"Right, Harry, do you feel well enough to drink these?"

Harry nodded. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Without throwing them up?" 

Harry shook his head.

"Right then. More needles for you."

"Oh joy." Said Harry sarcastically.

Jackie mixed the three potions and injected the mixture into Harry's arm. Harry began to feel sleepy at once.

"Now, is there anything else bothering you?"

"It's a little hard to breathe."

Jackie left the room and came back with a small machine on wheels. She put a mask over Harry's nose and mouth and looped the strap around his head. She turned the breathing machine on and Harry visibly relaxed.

"Is that better?"

Harry nodded as he felt the machine help him breathe.

"Right. I'm just going to perform a quick scanning spell on you, okay?"

Harry nodded.

Jackie waved her wand and Harry felt a warm sensation in his body.

"Alright, all done. I'll go check the results and see you in the morning. Press the call button if you need anything else."

Harry nodded again and let sleep pull him away.

…..

Remus woke early the next morning, his neck stiff from sleeping on the hospital chair. The werewolf moved his chair closer to his son and stroked the hair matted to Harry's forehead by sweat away from his face. Harry stirred and slowly started to wake.

"Hey cub, how are you feeling?"

Harry gently removed the mask from his face so he could talk and said; "Like I've been hit by the Hogwarts Express."

"You need more potions?" Remus asked, to which Harry nodded and repositioned the mask over his mouth. Before Remus could press the call button, however, the door opened and Jackie entered, followed by a couple of other Healers.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you this morning?"

Harry once again lifted his mask and gave her the same answer as he did Remus.

"That's no good. I'm really sorry, but you can't have any potions yet, we need to do some more tests. Remus, can I have a word?"

"Of course." Remus answered and followed Jackie outside into the hall.

"Remus, Harry is very sick. Before I tell you what's going on, is there anyone else you feel I should tell?"

Remus, feeling numb, answered; "Yeah, but I want Harry to hear as well, and I want his approval of who I call."

Jackie nodded and said; "Talk to Harry, call them and meet me in Conference Room 2. It's right down the hall from the waiting room we met in last night. Take a left at the front desk and it's six doors down."

Remus nodded and the two parted ways.

…...

"Hi."

Harry turned his head and looked at the girl who spoke to him. This was the first time he had properly looked at the girl in the bed next to him. She had big blue eyes, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and lips and long, blonde hair.

"Uh, hi." Said Harry awkwardly.

"I'm Linnéa. What's your name?"

"Harry. Do I know you? Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Linnéa smiled and replied; "No, I go to Beauxbatons. I live in Amines. It's north of Paris. It is simply beautiful."

"But you don't sound French?"

"I moved there when I was 9, from London. I never picked up the French accent, but I can speak the language." Linnéa smiled at him.

"What are you here for? In the hospital?"

Linnéa's smile slightly faded. "I've come for surgery. The type of surgery I need is not available in France, so I came here for treatment, and to visit my family."

"What surgery do you need?"

"I was diagnosed with Ocular Melanoma, a type of cancer in the eye. I have had this since I was 7, and I have been blind since I was 9."

"Wait, you're blind."

"Yep."

"But, you said Amines is beautiful, how do you know if you can't see it?"

Linnéa smiled. "Have you ever read the book 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, there is a very famous quote in that book. 'Pain demands to be felt.' I feel the same way about the beauty around me. The beauty around me demands to be felt, and I feel it in Amines. Beauty and kindness is a language that the deaf can hear and the blind can see."

…...

"Harry, I need to talk to you quickly." Said Remus, unaware he was interrupting the teen's conversation. "Jackie said… well, she said that you're… pretty sick. She said that we need to call whoever you want her to tell and meet her in a meeting room. Who do you want me to call? I was already thinking of Mrs. Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Defiantly Mrs. Weasley, but Ron and Hermione too. What's wrong with me, Remus?"

"I don't know, cub. We'll find out and you'll get medicine so you can get better."

Harry said goodbye to Linnéa and allowed Remus to help him out of the bed and into the bathroom. Remus turned away while he did his business, and then helped him into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt (I'm NOT leaving this room in a bloody dress) leaving his hospital gown on his bed.

Remus, noticing that Harry was weak, grabbed the wheelchair in the corner if the bathroom and helped Harry sit in it. He waited for his son's nod of approval before wheeling him out of the bathroom, out of the room and into the waiting room. Harry waited by the chairs while Remus used the Floo network to get to the Weasley's.

"Remus!"

Remus stepped out of the flames and smiled at Molly.

"Hello, everyone." He said to the Weasley's and Hermione at the breakfast table. "I'm sorry, but no questions, this needs to be quick. Molly, I need you, Ron and Hermione to come to the hospital with me. The rest of you can also come, but you need to wait in the waiting room while we have our meeting."

"Remus, what's going on?" Hermione asked nervously.

"All I know is that Harry is very sick and we need to go to a meeting to find out what it is and how we can help him."

Once they were all at the hospital, Mrs. Weasley found seats for Percy, Fred, George and Ginny and then insisted on wheeling Harry through to the meeting room.

"Knock knock." Said Remus before entering. "Hello, Jackie. This is Hermione Granger, Harry's girlfriend, Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend and Molly Weasley, Ron's mum."

"Hello. I do remember seeing you all last night. Come in, sit down."

Once they had all been sat down around a large table, Harry in between Remus and Hermione with Ron standing behind him, hands on Harry's shoulders, Jackie pulled out a file and flipped through it.

"I don't know how to say this, but what we think has happened is, the cancer cells in Harry's blood from the Leukemia, well, we think that they have spread to his lungs."

Remus stuttered for a moment. "Wait, I'm- I'm sorry, wh-what?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "Before Sirius Black used the spell to transfer Harry's cancer, the Leukemic cells spread to Harry's lungs. As you know, the spell could only be used to transfer one type of illness. Sirius transferred the Leukemia. The lung cancer stayed. We did some spells on him last night, remember?" Remus nodded. "And they showed that he still had a form of cancer in his lungs. We need to get him into an MRI scan immediately. He is very sick. I'm so sorry."

There was a thud as Ron fainted behind them and a sob as Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be okay." Said Harry, looking into Hermione's eyes. "Sometimes, you have to fight a battle more then once to win it."

"Wise words. Now, we need to get you an MRI as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I can't give you time alone with your family to let this sink in, but we need to find out what's going on. Remus?" Said Jackie.

"What? Oh, yes, well, um, of course, do what you need to do." Said Remus, sounding very put out.

"You may also come to the MRI scan if Harry allows. All of you." Jackie said, looking around the room.

"Yes, please, I want you all there. Percy, Fred, George and Ginny as well."

"All right then, dear. I'll just pop outside and tell them." Said Molly, trying very hard not to cry and dropping a kiss on Harry's head. Once she had closed the door behind her, they all heard her break down crying.

Ron, whom had woken a few minutes earlier and was sitting with an ice-pack on his head said; "Harry, we're here for you mate, through thick and thin."

…...

The most important thing during any scan is to lie completely still, but Harry found it nearly impossible to calm his trembling hands as the machine whirred to life and the camera lens circled his body.

Jackie examined the pictures on her computer, exchanging hushed whispers to the Oncologist next to her. Suddenly, as she moved the mouse over a picture, she gasped and exchanged a worried look with the Oncologist.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" asked Remus.

"His lungs are starting to fill up with liquid, which is slowly cutting off oxygen to the brain."

"WHAT?!"

"We need to get him to surgery right now, this is life threatening." Said the Oncologist.

Rem us exchanged a frightened look with Molly, but put on a brave face for Harry's sake. Remus signed some papers and walked alongside Harry's bed as he was wheeled to surgery.

Harry, whom was starting to panic, cried like a small child, "Don't let them take me!"

"Everything's going to be alright, Harry, the Healers are going to make you better." Said Remus, more to convince himself then Harry.

Once they were in the operating room, Harry held Remus' hand as a Healer injected a potion into his arm. Harry began to feel very sleepy. Remus gave Harry a reassuring nod before the effects of the potion pulled Harry into darkness.

 **There you have it! A 25 page long chapter. Again, I'm so sorry it took so long. And, yes, this story will have a lot of relations to The Fault In Our Stars (and no, I don't own TFIOS either, credits to John Green) So, I hope you enjoyed this, and I want your opinions on some relationships. What do you guys think of Remus and Jackie and Ron and Linnéa? Review with your thoughts. Thanks!**


	6. UPDATE: PLEASE READ

**UPDATE PLEASE READ:**

 **Hi lovelies,**

 **I know that it's been forever since I updated this story, and I'm truly sorry. I do know where I want this story to go, and I do see myself finishing it, but recently, a family friend's two-year-old daughter Summer has faced a relapse of Neuroblastoma, one of the deadliest forms of cancer in children. Summer was first diagnosed at only eleven months old. In March of this year, she went into remission, but relapsed in August. There is nothing more the doctors can do for her except make her comfortable. I am very close to Summer and her family, and watching her slip away before our eyes is extremely upsetting. At the moment, Summer will be lucky to make it to Christmas. I hope you can understand that I can't bring myself to write about cancer while watching beautiful Summer go through it. I will keep you updated on Summer's condition and will hopefully return to writing more of this story soon. The family has a Facebook support page named 'Saving Baby Summer' with link's to the family's Go Fund Me page, to help raise money for Summer's treatment, hospital fees, and, when the dreadful tome comes, giving Summer the beautiful send off she so truly deserves. Thank you all for understanding. Xx**


	7. Update 2

**Hi guys. This is to update my previous update about baby Summer. Sadly, little Summer passed away at 1:27 am on November 20** **th** **, just hours after meeting The Wiggles for her Wish from the Starlight Foundation for sick kids. Summer's death has heavily affected me, and I miss her more and more each day. I have made the decision to not attend the funeral, as I believe it will be too much for me to handle. Summer was so very loved, and will be missed by all who have had the pleasure of meeting her. I wrote something for Summer, not exactly a poem, but I thought I'd share it with you.**

It rained the day you went to Heaven. You were surrounded by your family. You were too beautiful for this world, and God brought your suffering to an end. Sweet baby girl, know that if I could have taken your place I would in a heartbeat. You were the strongest person I've ever known. The first time I met you, you had just started your first round of Immunotherapy. You were in so much pain, baby girl. But you didn't scream or fuss. Instead, you laid your head in your mummy's lap and drank your bottle while silently crying. Your beautiful blue eyes were full of pain. At first, I was afraid to touch you. I was afraid that I was going to hurt you. But you wanted me to touch you, and you fell asleep while I stroked your forehead. The next time I saw you, you were almost pain free. It was the day of your baptism. I wore pink, just for you baby. And you looked so beautiful, baby. You were wearing a beautiful white dress with a purple ribbon and purple flowers. The Summer that I had first met in hospital was gone, and had been replaced by the bubbliest little girl I had ever met. The day I first met you, you were in too much pain to move, but on the day of your baptism, we couldn't keep you still! You were so happy to be free of tubes and needles, all you wanted to do was run and play with your siblings and cousins. Later that day, the Halo Team held a fundraiser for you, and you, as the guest of honor, arrived in a limousine with a red carpet. You had so much fun, angel. You had your first pony ride, bounced on your first bouncy castle. That day, I held you for the first time. I didn't think you would want me to hold you, since you didn't know me too well, and probably didn't remember most of the first time I visited you, but you ran up to me with your arms outstretched, asking to be lifted up, and of course, I obliged. It saddened me to think about why you trusted me, a stranger, because you gave been through so much already, you've learned to trust anyone who isn't holding a needle or bag of chemotherapy. In total, we raised almost $10,000 for you, which was insane. A few days after your baptism/fundraiser, you were back in hospital for more treatment, and I went to see you again. You were so very sweet, and shared your chocolate chips with my mum and I. I was wearing my Ova (pain relief device for Endometriosis, its two pads that stick on your stomach and have tubes connecting to a little device to send shocks to your nerves to relieve internal pain) and you loved playing with the tubes and pressing the buttons. I was wearing a shirt with a dog on it, and you stroked it and said 'woof woof'. Before leaving, I kissed your forehead and gave you a hug. You hugged me back and didn't let go for about two minutes. You blew me kisses as I left the hospital room. If I had known that was the last time I was going to see you, I would have told you how much you meant to me, baby doll. You went back to Jesus on a Monday. I didn't find out until that afternoon. I had exams at school and wasn't allowed my phone in the exam room. After school, I found my mum waiting for me at the gates and I knew something was wrong, as I usually pick my siblings up from school and walk to the library on Mondays while mum is at work. Mum asked me if I had seen what was on Facebook, and my heart stopped. I knew you were gone before she had even told me. I thought I was going to pass out in front of all my classmates. 'Summer died.' Was all she said. I felt like crying, but couldn't. I was extremely upset, but also relieved. You were pain free. You had spread your wings and become an angel. When you went to Heaven, you took a piece of my heart with you. I know that you are pain free, and I know that my baby sister, Chapelle, who went to Heaven twelve years ago, will take care of you. I love you, sweet girl, and I can't wait to see you again. Love always, your Charlie xx


End file.
